The Sleeping Prank
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: One morning, Kenta and Yu wake up early and decide to have some fun. What better way than to prank your friends!


**The Sleeping Prank **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

A small gasp sounded as the little boy sat up in bed. Kenta looked around and spotted several friends. He leaned over and shook his friend awake.

"Five more minutes…" The friend mumbled.

"Come, Yu, it's morning!" Big green eyes opened sleepily and gazed at brown eyes.

"Okay…"After a couple minutes of Kenta shaking Yu, Yu jumped up and stood up with Kenta. The two boys smiled and giggled quietly. Kenta whispered something into Yu's ear and both boys grinned. They nodded and went to wake their victims.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Yu shouted in Tsubasa's ear. The eagle blader jerked awake and had his bey ready in five seconds. Yu had ducked behind a chair, silently giggling, so Tsubasa saw no one. He sat down and waited, scanning the room. Kenta had dropped to the floor and was lying across Benkei's belly.

"Good job…" Kenta mouthed.

"Thanks." Yu mouthed back as he pretended to take a bow. Kenta watched Tsubasa for a minute more then left to use the bathroom. Kenta took the opportunity to creep over to Gingka. He stood over the Pegasus blader then glanced back at Yu, mouthing he couldn't do it.

Yu nodded and made motions for him to go ahead. Kenta turned back and looked down. He got close to Gingka's ear and shouted.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Kenta, then, dropped, forgetting he was standing over Masamune. He sat on the Striker Blader's chest, which woke him. Kenta fell back as Masamune sat up, waking Benkei.

"What was that for?" Gingka rubbed his ear. Kenta closed his eyes, hoping Gingka would think he was asleep.

"I don't know." Masamune rubbed his chest. "Something sat on me."

"Well, something fell on me."

"It couldn't have been Kenta…he's asleep." Gingka points out as he motioned over to the pretending little boy. "So is Yu." Just then, Tsubasa exited the bathroom and came back into the room.

"So it was Tsubasa!" Masamune jumped to conclusions. The Eagle Blader looked over with a confused look.

"What was me?" He whispered.

"You woke us up…"

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you shouted in Gingka's ear, sat on me, and fell on Benkei when you ran to the bathroom to hide." Masamune started to raise his voice when Tsubasa clamped a hand over it.

"Why would I do that? And that happened to me too."

"HUH?!" The three boys said.

"Someone shouted in my ear and woke me up. I was getting ready for the day when I heard another shout. Why don't you ask him?!" Tsubasa pointed down at Kenta.

"But he's asleep!" Benkei protested.

"Right where he could yell in Gingka's ear, drop on Masamune's chest, then trip back onto Benkei?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"But he's been asleep."

"Whatever…I didn't wake you up." Tsubasa walked back to his sleeping place and laid down. The other three went back to sleep and the two little bladers sat up. Neither noticed the amber eye watching them.

"I got an idea." Yu whispered to Kenta.

"What?!"

"Get ready to drop." Yu crept into the kitchen and came back with whipped cream and a feather. He sneaked over to Kyoya, who was asleep on a couch. He looked at Kenta and grinned. Kenta realized what was going to happen and shook his head. Yu motioned from him to drop and Kenta laid down.

Yu sprayed some whipped cream on Kyoya's hand, then, crept over to Gingka, putting the can in his hand. He tip-toed back and hid behind one of the armrests. He sat up a bit and began tickling Kyoya's nose with the feather. The Lion Blader grunted in his sleep but didn't move. Yu tried again and this time, Kyoya's hand moved a little. Yu tried one more time.

**SMACK!**

Yu ran back to his spot and dropped just as Kyoya woke up. He sat up and looked around. He wiped some of the cream off. He growled and looked for the criminal. He saw the can in Gingka's hand. He stood and made his way over, stepping on Benkei in the process.

"GINGKA!" The Pegasus Blader woke up and sleepily looked up.

"Hey, Kyoya…you got a beard!"

"You did this!" Kyoya grabbed him and lifted him in the air.

"What's going on?" Masamune said as he sat up.

"Gingka did this and I'm going to kill him." Kyoya growled.

"It wasn't him." Tsubasa said as he stood up. All eyes flew over.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"It was them." Tsubasa pointed to the boys.

"They're asleep; we've covered this before." Masamune shook his head.

"Really? Yu, Ice cream!"

"WHERE?!" His head shot up and he realized he had been tricked.

"See, Kenta?" Kenta opened his eyes and sat up. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Why did you do this?"

"We were just trying to have some fun!" Yu whined.

"Well, I…" Kyoya was cut off by Tsubasa. The two whispered and came to an agreement. The Lion Blader grinned widely before leaving.

"What did you do?" Yu asked a slightly grinning Tsubasa.

"I told Kyoya you would leave him alone for a week if he didn't kill you…plus I said I would battle him later."

"Oh…" Kenta smiled a little.

"SO WE CAN'T PLAY WITH YO-YO FOR A WEEK! THAT'S SO STINKY!" Yu said. Everyone smiled and talked about the prank when Madoka came in

"Hey guys, I got breakfast ready."

"FOOD!" Most of them left. Tsubasa and Kenta stayed back.

"Why didn't you let Kyoya kill us?" Kenta asked.

"Cause I can't let my friends die…besides, I pulled pranks when I was younger."

"LIKE I BELIEVE THAT!" Yu had come back and was standing in the doorway. "Come on, Kenchi, or Ben-Ben and Gingkie will eat it all!" The eagle blader prompted and the two boys ran off with big smiles. Tsubasa followed, smiling as he replayed the morning in his mind. He had to admit, it was a good prank.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I just started writing and this came out of it. I hope you liked it. **

** This was just a cute one-shot about Kenta and Yu having some fun. I was writing the Kyoya and whipped cream part, laughing. It was so much fun to write this. I know you guys probably want me to update my other stories to but I wanted to write this before I have to work on my school. I didn't do much today so I gotta go do more. **

** So thanks for reading, Review please, and TTYL! **


End file.
